Leah Potter, the forgotten one
by xlilyx
Summary: Hi, my name is Leah Potter. and I am the sister of James Potter. you are thinking, James never had a sister he was an only child. Am I right? i am know asliar, traitor, the disowned one. I am Leah Potter, the forgotten one and this is my story…
1. leah Potter

Leah Potter, the forgotten one 

Chapter one: intro

Hi, my name is Leah Potter. I have long raven coloured hair, bright blue eyes and I am the sister of James Potter. I know what you are thinking, James never had a sister- he was an only child. Am I right? Well that is because I am more commonly know as; liar, traitor, the disowned one, she-who-shall-not-be-named. My whole family, or what's left of it, make me out to be non existent. In the end James forgot me all together.

She-who-shall-not-be-named, where have you heard that before? He-who-shall-not-be-named. My whole family make it out like I am as bad as him, that I married him or something. No matter what hell I have been through or what I have become I would never join his ranks… ever.

Now I am actually on the run because I refused to join him. My brother is in hiding with his wife and son- who I have never seen- and my parents are both dead. I have never had the chance to make up with my family over things that happened while I was still in Hogwarts. Half of them weren't even my fault. I just got blamed by my brother and my parents would rather believe their golden boy than their traitorous daughter.

I never used to be this bitter about my family. Even now I am not angry or bitter towards them, just resentful. I used to be loving and caring, until I went to Hogwarts and was pushed out of the family for being who I was.

I bet you are like, what is going on? How could the Potters deem one of their own as a traitor? That is something Lucius Malfoy or you know who would do. Well it is none the less true. I have tried to deny it, to forget it and move on. It never worked.

Now you are like, that doesn't explain it. I know I never tried to answer, smirks. To answer your question, I did something, well not really me more like Hogwarts, which my family could never forgive. In their eyes it was as bad as being he-who-must-not-be-named or in with his lot, which in a way I guess I was.

Then I did some really awful things, things that betrayed my brother, my secret lover and my family. Actually looking back that wasn't my fault either… how was I supposed to know that something was being slipped into my drink every night at tea time? But I think that it cut my lover deep most of all because it was his brother!

Naturally that lost me my lover, my brother (again), and half of my friends. Then in 7th year I lost the one thing I had always hoped I could get back. It wasn't my lover or my brother. it was my parents. All because you know who couldn't care less if he left two teenagers as orphans, all he knew is that they were in the order and that they were a threat that could bring him down. I hate that man so much! My brother still turned his back on me in my time of need. He was too selfish to think that maybe I need comfort. _He _was okay, _he _had Lily to comfort him. Who did I have? No one.

Now you are like, oh my god that is awful but what happened in the first place? Well that is what I am about to tell you.

I am Leah Potter, the forgotten one and this is my story…

* * *

**AN: before anyone grills me on this, i know it is short it is only the intro to my series. i dunno why i chose to write a series i just thought that i might be fun lol. **

please review to give me some motivation... if you have an critasism then tell me (as long as its not flame) okay now move that mouse over to the review button at the bottom lol


	2. September first

Chapter 2: first day

The first day of Hogwarts was the first of many worst days of my life. It was from this day that everything went downhill…

* * *

It was a dark, crisp September morning. A few owls hooted in the distance while the leaves rustled in the slight breeze. The moon was just beginning to sink over the trees surrounding the Potter manor. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop in the next room. No one was awake, except one small, black haired, eleven year old girl named Leah Potter.

She slowly got out of bed and walked to the other side of her room where he door was. She glanced back at the clock to see it was five AM. Smiling evilly to herself she slowly opened her bedroom door as quietly as she could, turned around and shut it again carefully. 

She tiptoed across the landing heading to the door next door but one to her room. She froze as she accidentally stood on a creaking floorboard. Straining to hear for any sings of movement from within one of the bedrooms she silently cursed the floor for almost ruining her plan.

When she was satisfied that there was no one awake she continued to the door. When she reached it she pressed her ear against it to make sure that the person occupying it was defiantly asleep. She could just hear his faint snoring and rustling quilt as he rolled around. As quietly as she could she turned the doorknob and opened the door, stopping it just before she knew it would creek. She slipped in and closed the door gently behind her.

Over on the bed she spotted James lying in a strange position with half of him hanging off the bed. Smiling evilly she took a run and jump onto the bed. She began jumping up and down.

James yelped as he felt the bed move and accidentally fell on the floor. He looked up to find a little girl, one year younger than him, with messy black hair and hazel eyes.

"LEAH!" he shouted angrily. He jumped up and began chasing her around the room until he stubbed his toe on the school trunk he had packed last night. He started jumping around and cursing at the top of his voice. Leah just laughed.

"Leah, its… ten past five in the morning, why are you waking me up?"

"Because, Jamie, its my first day of school and I don't want us to be late."

"Leah, A: don't call me that EVER again. And B: we don't need to go until ten! That gives you five hours to get ready when you only really need an hour so please, let me go back to sleep!" James walked back over to his bed and collapsed in it again. He shut his eyes to go back to sleep but was interrupted by Leah climbing back on his bed.

"James, I love you and all but really, don't be so mean in the morning."

"Leah, right now I am considering you to be a true Gryffindor for interrupting my sleep again. That rakes true bravery," James said yawning.

"But I am a true Gryffindor, and I'm going to be the best Gryffindor ever! I will have the highest grades in the school and play-"

"Quidditch better than anyone else and be the prettiest girl in school. I know I know," James finished in a bored tone. "However, you will have to beat my grades and replace me on the quidditch tem and with your messy hair like mine its going to be impossible to be the prettiest girl in school."

"Oh, yes sorry, no one could ever be better than your pretty Lily. No one can ever replace her!"

"Too right."

Leah got an evil grin on her face. "ah ha, so you do fancy her!"

"Oh bugger!"

"I knew it!" Leah shouted dancing around the room.

"whatever, can I please go back to sleep now?"

"James, you are so BORING!" Leah whined but left the room anyway. Just before she shut his door she heard him mutter, "You are so annoying!" Careful not to wake her parents she tip-toed back and closed the door quietly before checking that everything was in her trunk for Hogwarts.

* * *

Now, Leah was sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts express with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. She had to admit, she had had a crush on Sirius ever since he had visited in the second week of summer. She liked Remus too, but not in the same way she liked Sirius. Remus was smart, down to earth and quite funny when he wanted to be. Peter was just… weird. She didn't really like him all that much, if anything he scared her slightly, she didn't know what it was but she sensed something odd about him.

"So, how was your summers, guys?" James asked his friends.

"Well, my mother ignored me the whole time with the occasional dirty look and my father simply wanted nothing to do with me. even my brother stayed well away from me… all because I am the first Gryffindor in my family. According to them I am a disgrace!" Sirius said in an almost cheery voice.

James looked at him in confusion. "Why are you happy about that?"

Sirius gave James a look that said, 'isn't that obvious?' When James continued to look confused he sighed and gave him a brief explanation.

"James, I have hated my dark arts loving, dysfunctional, pure blooded snobs of a family for ages! When I grow up they want me to 'join the dark side'. That is their goal for me and I am not having it."

Leah vaguely wondered what all the big words meant. James also looked slightly confused by his choice of words but just nodded and looked at Remus.

"Mine was okay, just a bit boring," he answered before going back to the book he was reading.

"Mine too," Peter said.

"Remus, why are you reading already? Its not even the start of term yet!" Sirius asked.

"Unlike you Sirius, I like to read for fun. You, however, have probably never picked up a book in your life," Remus answered without looking up.

"That's not true!" Sirius retorted. "Just because I don't actually read them, doesn't mean I don't pick them up!"

James laughed while Remus rolled his eyes.

"So, Leah, what house do you want to be in?" Sirius asked casually.

Before Leah could answer James butted in. "Gryffindor. She had a fun time reminding me of it at five o'clock this morning!"

Leah sheared a laugh with the rest of the boys, much to James's displeasure.

"I don't see your problem, James. Last year, when you started you woke me up early and started jumping up and down practically wetting yourself you were so excited." Leah and the boys laughed again. "But, I got my revenge for that when you came home at Christmas," Leah said with an evil grin.

"Yeah, you put snakes and spiders in my bed! How did you do that? You are terrified of spiders!" James looked confused again.

"Actually, I just put that on when I was little. I just wanted an excuse to get revenge so I pretended to be scared of the spider you showed me."

"Leah! That got me grounded for two weeks!" James yelled aiming to kick her foot. She quickly pulled it up causing James to kick the wood under the seat instead.

"OW! Leah you are so dead!"

Leah smirked. "Gotta catch me first!" Then she ran out of the room at top speed.

* * *

Leah walked through the doors to the great hall with the other first years nervously. They were all following professor McGonagall. She looked around the room and soon sought out James.

'good luck,' he mouthed. Then McGonagall started calling out names.

"Atkinson, Elizabeth." A timid girl with blonde hair walked up to the stool and put the hat on her head. After a few moments the hat shouted, "Gryffindor."

After that lots of people got sorted into different houses. She recognised the name Black when Regulus and Narcissa, both Slytherins. She also recognised her next door neighbour's name, Lauren Page, sorted into Gryffindor. Then Hannah Platten was sorted into Ravenclaw. Then next name she heard was hers.

"Potter, Leah."

Shaking with excitement and nerves Leah slowly walked up to the chair and sat on it. Then the sorting hat was put on her head.

"Humm, you are going to be a difficult one to place," a voice said in her ear. "Very brave, lots of potential, quite loyal and incredibly cunning. You are going to be hard to place. I think you would be best in… Slytherin!" the hat shouted. Every person in the hall stiffened. A Potter in Slytherin?

Leah looked over at the Gryffindor table at her brother who quickly turned away from her gaze. He looked disgusted. Leah felt as though she might cry. Slowly she got up and made her way to the Slytherin table trying to ignore the whispers as she passed.

"I can't believe it, a Slytherin Potter? James is going to kill himself!" a third year on the Gryffindor table said to her friend. Leah quickly ran past them and sat down on the very end of the Slytherin table. She tried to pay no attention to what her house mates were saying about her and keep her mind on the sorting but it didn't work.

"Filthy blood traitor is going to stain the Slytherin reputation!"

"she is a muggle lover isn't she?"

"That's what I heard; I also know that her family is not going to take this lightly. The whole family were Gryffindors until she came along. She has tarnished her family name."

Leah couldn't keep the whispers out. She also couldn't keep out the disgusted look on her brother's face. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and cried silently turning away from the rest of her house mates.

* * *

After the feast the prefects were leading the first years down to the dungeons to their common room. Leah was getting shoved around by all the other Slytherins. They were all calling her names like 'filthy muggle lover' or blood traitor'.

Leah spotted her brother coming out of the great hall and ran after him.

"James," she shouted. James turned around to see her then looked away in disgust and carried on walking. "James, please!"

"why don't you go and play with your slimy friends, Leah. As far as I'm concerned I don't even know you," he spat at her.

"James, I'm your sister!" she wailed. By now almost every person had gathered around to watch the fight.

"No you are not! I do not want to be associated with a Slytherin. As far as I am concerned you are all just a bunch of slimy snakes!"

"James, I didn't ask for this!"

"No, but you got it. now get away from me!" Leah was hit by the severity of his words. How could her brother think she had wanted this? "oh, and expect a letter of disinheritance from our parents too. I'm sure they don't want the family name tarnished either."

"James, how can you say that she is your sister!" a small red-head from behind Leah said. Leah thought that this must be the infamous Lily Evans. _Fine. If James wants to hate me then he can hate me! _"I don't need you fighting my battles for me, mudblood!" as soon as she had said it she slapped a hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that.

"Leah! There was no need for that!" James shouted at her. Lily started running up the stairs, obviously crying. "Now look what you did!" Then James ran after her.

Leah rejoined the group of Slytherins going down to the dungeons. She went straight to her dorm and took the bed furthest away from the others and wept all night.

* * *

That was the worst moment of my life, the day I was put into Slytherin was the day my whole life turned upside down. I will never forget that day, the day I had lost the most important thing in my life, my brother.

* * *

AN: sory this took so long to update, i was working on Run away with me... which is almost finished yey : haha

anyway what did you think? good, bad any questions? please Review


	3. Rough first day

Chapter 2: rough first day

This was my first day at Hogwarts… It wasn't exactly the best time of my life; on one hand I had James ignoring me as well as his friends. On the other hand ALL my house mates were making snide comments or just being plain horrible. There was only one thing I could do… hope it was all a dream? No. I wasn't naïve enough to believe that. I had to make a decision… looking back, however much it may have worked for me at the time, it wasn't exactly the right one for me in the long-term.

* * *

The Hogwarts castle was so quiet at this time of night; you could hear a pin drop or the rustle of wings from a distant owl. The sky was inky black and full of stars. The full moon shone brightly through the clouds of rain that had come to rest there earlier that afternoon. No one was awake… except for one little girl. The same little girl who had been extremely happy while she was awake this time the night before. Now she was extremely unhappy.

Leah sat quietly on the window sill in her dorm. It had only been her first official day as a Hogwarts student. One day. That was all she had endured so far. Already she didn't feel she could take it.

Been put in Slytherin was one thing… being completely shunned to the side and forgotten about was another. Well… not completely forgotten about. There were still the odd few Slytherins (her dorm mates mostly) that enjoyed giving her nasty looks and snide remarks every time she passed them. The next seven years did not look good for Leah. At all.

She sighed as the thought back to how the day had been. It had been a disastrous first day and nothing how she had imagined it being…

* * *

Leah sat at the breakfast table early that morning. She had purposefully gotten up, dressed and down to breakfast by quarter to eight that morning. She didn't want to face her house mates or her brother after what had happened the night before. She was ashamed and embarrassed about what she had said to Lily. She hated herself for it. She had never been prejudice because of blood status and she certainly wasn't going to start now.

There was no point in thinking about what if she hadn't said it, because she had. Even if she hadn't her brother wouldn't have changed his views of her. The problem with James was he chose pride over everything. Leah had thought that family had been everything to him, but she was wrong.

She sighed finishing her breakfast and stood up. The early risers were coming in for breakfast now and all of their eyes were on her. She may have just been paranoid but she also thought that they were all whispering about her. She quickly took the schedule she had been given and grabbed her bag. She ran out of the great hall and down to the double doors.

As she stepped outside she felt the light September breeze whip around her. Slowly she walked over to the black lake, dragging fallen autumn leaves with her feet. When she got there she sat under the tree that was not far from it.

_What am I going to do about this whole mess? This is awful! All I have ever wanted was to come to Hogwarts and have a great time. Now my who dream has been shattered! The next seven years are going to be the worst of my life!_

After a few minutes she looked down at her watch and was surprised to see that it was five to nine. _Great, now I won't make it to class on time and probably get a detention or something. The icing on the cake. _

She got up and ran back to the castle. She looked down at her schedule, her first class was potions. _That's not too bad, I know where that is. We passed it on our way to the common room last night. _She ran as quickly as she could towards it and just made it in time as everyone was going in.

Leah sat at the front on the Slytherin table but as far away from the Slytherins as she could. She looked around to see that they had this class with the Gryffindors. This only made her feel more depressed than she already was. Were the teachers trying to mock her and remind her that she could never be what her parents wanted? Or maybe they just want to see her suffer.

As the lesson progressed Leah found that she quite enjoyed this class. It was interesting and their teacher (Professor Slughorn) was kind enough, even though he kept bragging about all the famous witches and wizard he knew.

As the day progressed Leah avoided people as much as possible. Once, she saw her brother in the corridors and tried to speak to him but he completely ignored her. This caused Leah to break down into a fresh wave of tears in the girl's bathroom. What she didn't know was that she had ventured into the girls bathroom on the second floor… and it was haunted.

"Ooo, what do we have here?" moaning myrtle asked. "A little first year crying her eyes out. What's the matter is someone bullying you?" she asked sympathetically, that was after all the reason she had died in the first place, as well as a case of wrong place wrong time.

"My brother is completely ignoring me and al my house mates hate me!" Leah said quietly. She had no idea why she was telling this to a ghost.

"Don't worry. I know exactly how you feel; Olive Hornby was always teasing me."

"It's not like that, you have no idea how I feel!" Leah shouted out of frustration.

"No need to shout," Myrtle said before going back down her toilet.

After a few moments Leah calmed down enough to walk back to her dorm. She knew she had missed dinner but she decided she wasn't hungry anyway. She walked back into the common room to find most of the Slytherins lounging around on the sofas as if they owned the place.

"Hey, look who it is, little blood traitor!" someone yelled as she crossed the room.

"Seen much of your brother lately? I hear he hates you now," another shouted. Leah recognised him as Severus Snape. Leah was determined to ignore them. She rushed up the stairs to the girls' dormitories before anyone could see the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes again.

As soon as she got into the room she ran to her bed and threw herself on it. She quickly shut the curtains incase any of her dorm mates came up. What she didn't realise was that someone was already in the dorm watching her every move.

* * *

Leah sighed again and looked back towards the black lake. It was odd being sat on the ground floor staring out of the window. Leah usually did that from her bedroom window which was high up.

_I can't live like this anymore. It has only been a day and I hate it. I would much rather be home-schooled than have to deal with the prejudice I am getting here. Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea. Even though I doubt it will happen. Dad still works and mum is often working too. There isn't much else I can do. I mean, my brother hates me more than Snape! That is saying something. Even though I hate Snape even more after what he said to me today. _

_I can't avoid my housemates forever, or the whole school for that matter. I need to accept what I am and deal with it. I need to be the perfect pure blood Slytherin. It is the only way to get them to stop. _

_Starting from tomorrow I am going to let go of everything and be the way I need to be. _

Like I said, it isn't the best decision in the world but it was the one I had made, then I had to live with it. Like that muggle phrase, 'I've made my bed and now I have to sleep in it'. That was basically it. That one decision had affected my whole life.

* * *

AN: aww i feel really sorry for her... sory this chapter took a while to get out, my pen just wouldnt go to paper (well.. you know what i mean :P) anyway, please review and ttell me what you think :) 


End file.
